Mass Effect 3 Desperation
by Ifightfortheusers
Summary: A story based on the Mass Effect online co-op. The story follows Agent Philip Keung as he signs on for active duty with the N7 division at the start of the reaper war.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect 3. Desperation**

A quick message to explain: I wrote this as somewhere in my mind I recall being told that the ME3 multiplayer had its own story. After playing ME3 online I loved the gameplay but was gutted to see the lack of story. So I thought I would write my own.

Chapters vary in length from short to borderline unreasonable but this version is the best I could get it to, what with editing my own stuff it has taken quite a while and I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes that have slipped my (Batarian submission) net.

Based right at the start of the Reaper war. Written to coincide with the start of the ME3 game. (Or slightly after the start.)

Would love to hear comments on what you think. I have also added a couple of new touches as I didn't want to stick to exactly what is in the multiplayer hope it's not too much. Hope you like it.

 **Chap one;**

Agent Philip Keung, level N7, stood before his newly formed fireteam wondering what to say. He couldn't remember his armour ever being so tight in the mid-section, even before pressurisation. Still, he was not out of shape for a man of his age. It had been years since he had reason to wear his combat suit and it felt good to be back in it. A scruffy bomber jacket made of brown leather went over the top of his high tech gear completed his classic look. The same unique look he had sported all his life within the Alliance Intelligence Services.

After years of active service Keung had retired from the Human Systems Alliance to a cosy place on the Citadel where he could make the best of the diversity within the galaxy which he loved so much. It also allowed him to keep his ear to the ground for fresh information, just in case. But the Reaper War had recently exploded and changed everything.

Keung had seen the attack on the Citadel with his own eyes and ever since he'd listened to all the rumours. Even now years out of the service he had access to all the restricted information through his old contacts. Ever since he had heard about Commander Shepard's last report about the destruction of Bahak and the imminent Reaper invasion Keung had gotten back into the training room. But the recent attack on Earth had somehow caught all but a rare few off their guard.

As soon as it was confirmed that Earth was under heavy attack Agent Philip Keung had signed back on for active duty. It took only four hours for an N7 level mission to come through to his omni-tool.

His mission brief was simple in principle but it was missing vital details which made him unsettled. He needed to assemble a Fireteam and attend an engineering facility codenamed Firebase Ghost on the planet Benning in the Milky Way. The latest local mission reports were attached. Planets on approach to Benning were going dark for unknown reasons.

A threat assessment analyst in the Alliance had clearly seen a pattern and identified something within Firebase Ghost as a priority, thus flagging the mission for the N7's; the very best the Systems Alliance had to offer. A memo attached said that the strength of the Systems Alliance forces in the area had already been moved on to help the Earths evacuation process.

The specific mission intel was locked. This meant it was a high security mission and that the fine details of the job wouldn't be revealed until his omni-tool's GPS had lined up with mission coordinates. All this left Keung feeling uneasy as he didn't know his enemy or his objective, meaning he had to plan for anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap two;**

Keung knew he was more than capable in a fight. Years of experience with Pirates and Mercs had proved his skill but as good as he was he wasn't a one man army. So he needed to add at least one more heavy hitter to his fireteam with good combat skills.

Keung brought up his omni-tool display and entered his password to get into the Alliance database. Flicking to the local network he quickly found a list of high level Citadel allies online for active duty. A few life forms down he spotted a Salarian, former Special Task Group leader, named Wit. His details listed a perfect set of mission reports with plenty of combat tests. The Salarian had listed himself for active duty and given a contact number to call. Agent Keung hit the call tab and waited, but he wasn't waiting long. After one ring it was answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" The voice was younger than Keung had expected and the Salarian spoke incredibly fast as if all his words were one continuous sentence.

"This is Agent Philip Keung of the Systems Alliance. I am calling with an N7 level mission. Would you be willing to meet and talk about this in person?"

"One moment please." Silence followed for nearly sixty seconds as the Salarian went into the STG database and did a few checks of his own. Having seen his way to satisfaction he stood up and made ready to leave his apartment. "Where and when Agent Keung?"

"How about we meet on the Kithoi Ward arm outside the main Citadel Archives in an hour?"

"Sounds good. Is it just us or are we expecting more?"

"One or two more. I'll see you there. Goodbye." Satisfied the Salarian would agree to his mission due to his prior mission reports he went back into the Alliance local database and tapped his way into looking for specialists.

If he didn't know what he was walking into then it would pay to be prepared. Keung had decent tech skills but he would like someone who could do in a few seconds what took him a few minutes. He flicked through the options and tapped onto the Tech specialists tab. The total number of those listed was fifty which was a surprisingly low total for the whole citadel. The top rated was a male Quarian named Jonto nar Teema fresh onto the Citadel on the first stop of his pilgrimage. The Alliance must have already gotten their hands on his personal file as his tech skill was listed as one of the very best the galaxy had to offer. It was likely the kid didn't even know he was on this list but anyone who makes it on has to be vetted and passed by someone. Keung flicked to the kids prior experience and found something of an oddity. No prior missions or reports. Nothing but basic combat training from the Quarian fleet. As strange as it was he needed a tech specialist on the team so he made for the call button and tapped.

A few rings in he answered. "Hello?" His voice shook with nerves and there was a lot of back ground noise.

"Jonto nar Teema this is Agent Philip Keung of the Systems Alliance. I am a N7 level agent and I'm calling to offer you a job." Nothing but background noise came over the comm so Keung carried on talking.

"I have a high level mission to complete and I am assembling a team. Its high risk with good chance of combat. How do you feel about that?"

Barely audible to Keung his response still sounded nervous. "I'd like to know more."

"Ok Jonto. We can meet in just under an hour, let's say fifty minutes, outside the Citadel archives on the Kithoi ward arm. That good for you?"

"Yes sir. I'll be there." As Keung finished the call a second or two of doubt entered his mind about the state of the kid's record. But he didn't allow himself to dwell on it by reminding himself that the kid had the skills the fireteam needed.

One final team member was needed and Phil knew from experience that a pilot was going to be easy to find. Pilots and shuttles where everywhere on the Alliance database. He tapped his way into the pilots section and then thumbed through looking for any pilots he had previously worked with. He stopped at an old acquaintance that he was very fond of. An older Asari who used to work with Keung all the time, back when he was still in his prime. She considered Keung to have saved her life on one of his missions and they had kept in touch ever since. Keung smiled at a flash of memory, an old mission that the two had barely survived at the time. He shook off the old memory with a fond smile and pressed the call button.

The call was answered but Keung was the one to speak first. "Take a sobering stim old friend. I need a pilot."

He heard a feminine laugh on the other end before a loud and harsh burp seemed to interrupt and prompt the person to speak.

"A.P.K!" A personal name she had given to Keung thanks to his initials and the way he introduced himself. She was clearly under the influence which made his opening line all worthwhile.

"Hello Parsi. I have a high level mission to conduct. Do you want in?"

"Of course I want in A.P.K. Where and when?"

Keung made a quick check of his clock. "In forty five minutes outside the Citadel archives on the Kithoi ward arm. And you _will_ need to take a sobering stim before you fly."

"Hey I'm quite close to there already. Which means I can stay drunk for at least another twenty minutes. But I'll be there on time… and I'll be sober."

Parsi hung up and Keung checked his quickly assembled team. He and the Salarian would provide the power on the ground. The Quarian was a bit of an unknown factor for combat but his tech skill would be a great thing to have, just in case, and having Parsi as backup was perfect. She was a great pilot and any time you needed her to she could bust out her biotic skills and clear a room of enemies with extreme prejudice. It didn't hurt either that Parsi would do anything for Keung. During one of his more famous missions Keung had, not intentionally, freed a group of people held as slaves. From that moment on Parsi, for her own personal reasons, had felt she owed a debt to Keung and no matter what he said about not even knowing about the people held captive and the rescue being an accident she had insisted on giving him credit and she had remained a loyal friend and great source of information through the years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap three;**

Outside the Citadel archives Keung stood facing his team pondering on how to break it to them that he needed them to join him on an unknown mission to Benning against an unknown force. He took a deep breath and spoke as honestly as he could.

"Thanks for coming folks. I'll get straight to it. I have a complete unknown on my hands here. A high level mission with top level classification. I have assembled you all here because you all have the talents I need form what little I know already. I'll keep this as plain as possible. .. If and when it all kicks off Wit and I will provide the combat experience on the ground. Jonto is our tech expert, highest tech level I've ever seen but no combat history apart from Quarian basic and Parsi is our pilot and possible biotic backup. Questions?"

Immediately Wit asked. "What do we know about the mission parameters?"

"Not much. There is an engineering installation on the planet Benning in the Milky Way galaxy codenamed Firebase Ghost. The planet has under gone mass evacuation already to try and help Earth whilst under siege. Now something on that base has been left vulnerable and an unknown enemy is closing in on Benning blacking out comm's along the way. N7 command has clearly seen a pattern leading to something at Firebase Ghost so we have the green light to go in. Everything else, what we're after, what to do once we have it, is locked until we get to a GPS location on Benning."

Wit nodded. "It's not great intel but I've worked with worse."

Keung turned to look at the other two, neither said anything but both were nodding. "Ok then I'm going to need access to all your omni tools."

Parsi was first to respond. She typed in her access code to allow Keung basic freedom within her personal system. But they were soon all connected and Keung uploaded the N7 comm unit they would all be using for the mission. He then explained it quickly for the benefit of Wit and Jonto who had never seen the program. "This is our new link. It monitors life signs, reports GPS and keeps us linked by comm at all times." He gave them a brief demonstration of the ins and outs of the program.

"Oh… one more thing." Keung added. "On a technical level you are now all N7's."

Disbelief in his voice Jonto spoke. "Really?"

"Yeah. But like I say it's just a technicality. I have to clear you all to allow you intel access. You will all start at N7 level one. You have to earn your way up. The higher you go the better you get paid etc."

"Sounds good… What level are you?"

"I am currently level nineteen."

"How high do the levels go?"

"Top levels twenty but only a few of them have ever been qualified. People like Commander Shepard a couple of other well-known operatives and a few more classified individuals." Jonto shook his head a little. Keung wondered if perhaps it wasn't disbelief that he had just become an N7 level without doing anything. But he let it pass.

"Ok then team. Let's get moving." Parsi guided the team towards the nearest lift headed for her shuttle.

When they had all bundled into the lift Philip and Parsi stood at the front talking about what they had been up to since they had last worked together. Parsi seemed to be pursuing Keung on how he went from an N7 level eighteen to nineteen whilst in retirement but Keung was dodging the question like a seasoned politician when all of a sudden Jonto interrupted in a worried tone.

"Agent Keung?"

Keung was quite grateful for the distraction but worried by the fear in Jonto's voice. He turned towards him. "What's up Jonto?"

Jonto clasped his hands in front of him and hung his head forward. He looked like a naughty child getting himself ready for a scolding.

"Sir I have something to say before we leave."

"Ok. Let's hear it."

"Well sir. I… I… I wasn't vetted and cleared by the Systems Alliance for active duty." He looked up to see Phil's reaction before carrying on. "Sir I am a hacker. A really good hacker." Keung raised an eyebrow but Jonto carried on before he could say anything. "I put myself onto the Systems Alliance database so I could find work and help during the war. But I never expected to go straight into the field with the N7 division. I… er… I just wanted to tell you everything before I go any further." He looked down at his feet again.

Keung looked at Parsi quickly who looked impressed then he looked to Wit who had listened to the whole confession without any emotional reaction what so ever. Keung spoke to Jonto in the most neutral tone he could, he didn't want to scare the kid.

"Well can you really do all the things your profile says you can do?"

"Yes sir. But… well I am not technically qualified."

Parsi interrupted. "You know breaking in to the Systems Alliance database is not an easy thing to do A.P.K! That has to be proof of his tech skill right there."

Keung considered this a moment before accepting it as true. The Systems Alliance had incredible level of security and this young Quarian had gotten in and forged his own CV for all to see by putting himself on the active database. "Ok then. I grant you have the tech skill. What about combat experience? Your profile said basic fleet training. Does that still stand?"

"Yes sir. No experience outside of basic, but I left with top marks in accuracy. And the first thing I did when I arrived on the Citadel was buy this." And with that he pulled an M15 Vindicator from his back allowing it to unfold in his hands. To Keung's eye it looked rather basic and rundown, he suspected it must have cost the young Quarian everything he had.

"Have you field tested it?"

"Yes. Well I stripped it down and made sure everything was in order and it fires but I couldn't afford any more ammo than the clip it came with."

Keung felt for the kid who was clearly embarrassed at having no money but he knew he had already made his decision to keep the kid on team. His level of tech skill would be incredibly valuable. But before he could think about what more to say to Jonto, Parsi chipped in.

"Don't worry about ammo kid there's plenty on the shuttle. And my friend here…" She said slapping Keung on the back. "… is one of the best combat tacticians I've ever known in all my years! He'll take good care of you if the worst should happen and we wonder into a shit storm."

Keung nodded slowly. More to himself than the others. "OK, thanks for telling me Jonto. I'm happy for you to stay on the team. When we hit the ground I want you to do anything I say, and if the worst happens to me Wit here will take command. Do you agree?" He looked at both Wit and Jonto for a response. Jonto nodded and gave a double thumbs up. Wit looked at the whole team before saying quite simply. "OK."

A few seconds later the lift stopped and the team all walked to and boarded Parsi's shuttle. She went straight into the cockpit and sealed herself in.

"OK gents." Her voice echoed over the ships intercom and around the small space where the others now sat. "Get your stuff stowed away, strap yourselves in and get some rest. I'll wake you all in time for weapons and armour checks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap four;**

A crackle of static preceded Parsi's voice on the intercom. "OK male lifeforms. Ten minutes for weapons and armour checks. The first scans of the drop zone should be in about five minutes. I'll let you know when to come up front A.P.K."

"Ok gents. Full weapons run through first then we check each other's armour. Call out if you need anything. Get to it." So the three companions went to work checking their firearms. Jonto checked his M15 Vindicator extremely quickly and turned to see the others still toiling with theirs when he gasped audibly causing Keung to look up mid weapon check.

"What is it Kid?"

"Sir…" Jonto stammered and pointed at Wit's hands.

Wit turned at the commotion and Keung saw straight away what the fuss was about. Wit held in his right hand some kind of new pistol. Jonto was the first to ask.

"What exactly is that?" He indicated the small white weapon.

"This is the latest STG pistol." He said offering it to Jonto before continuing. "Only just entered production before this war started. It houses a four round clip of high explosive projectiles. It has a low velocity so it's not great for moving targets but it's very effective at crowd control!"

Jonto seemed momentarily stunned into silence so Keung was the first to speak. "Can't wait to see it in action."

Wit smiled and reached over his shoulder. Pulling a small handle from his back he held it out and flicked its tiny side switch. A thin blade began forming from the handle grew until he held a beautiful short sword. "This..." He announced "is my real weapon. Used with my cloaking tech I can put most enemies down without them ever knowing I am there."

Keung leaned back against the hull of the craft, sheathed his pistol and asked. "Is that your main approach to combat?"

"Yes. Stealth and close combat were the areas of my specialist training with the STG."

"Anything else I should know before we hit the floor?"

"Well my sword is programed to charge, via my omni tool, whenever I hold it in my right hand. After charging it holds a massive electrical load until I release it with a small trigger on the side."

Keung nodded thinking quickly of all the ways such skills could be put to use in combat. Then he turned his head to Jonto. "What about you kid?"

"Well… ergh… I have my vindicator… and ergh… oh! I have this." And with that he tapped his Omni-tool and a short tube appeared on his forearm. He held it up for the others to see.

"This is my own personal invention." Pride filled his voice. "A short range EMP cannon. Its recharge isn't that fast but this can knock a shuttle out of the sky. I originally built it to handle the Geth but I've only ever tried it against VI's and personal firearms."

"That's an impress thing to build by yourself. How long did it take? Keung questioned.

"Ah well… it did take me a few years of tinkering, and it's not totally finished yet. Like I said the reload time is not optimal. I've got it down to about two minute's depending on what else my Omni-tool is doing."

Now wit spoke up. "How about you Agent Keung, what do you carry into battle?"

"I carry my two oldest and most reliable friends." He took an item from each hip and allowed them to unfurl in his hands. He held two Carnifex pistols both showing some serious scrapes and scares. "These gents are my weapon of choice. I have one out fitted with armour piercing rounds and the other with an extra-large clip and damage mods. They deliver quite the punch!"

"No tech or biotic skills?" Wit seemed surprised.

"Nope. Just my guns a couple of grenades and whatever I can make use of at the time… anyway gents if you will excuse me I have to talk to Parsi about our LZ and area scans."

"Talk amongst yourselves if you like. It won't be long now." And with that he knocked on the cockpit door entered and left them to it.

"Parsi, Scans?" He helped himself to the empty co-pilot seat and sat watching its display screen.

"That's one of the things I've always liked about you A.P.K. You're great at small talk!" Her voice laced with sarcasm she waited a moment before Keung was about to respond then interrupted him. "OK scans are live in three… two… one… and our initial scan says there isn't a single living creature down there for five miles. This could be a quick mission!"

"Give me a look at the layout please." Parsi tapped some keys and an orange 3D model appeared on the screen.

Keung frowned. "It looks more like a slum than an engineering facility!" A moments silence hung in the air as they both scanned the area. "I'd like your opinion on the best two LZ's please."

"First one's easy. Right here look there's a shuttle drop zone. Probably for the people who used to live or work here before they fled. Second one is tougher. Look at all the multi layered structures." She pointed at the general layout of the complex. All kinds of builds stacked on top of each other. Some seemed connected but others were just stacked on top of each other for no reason Keung could see. Overall a difficult place to land a shuttle due to the closeness of the buildings and all the connecting wires, cables and sub structures.

Parsi left the shuttle on auto pilot to have a better look at the 3D scan in front of Keung. After about sixty seconds she stopped and pointed to a small rooftop.

"Ok. How about here?"

Keung considered it's potential and Parsi explained her choice.

"You see I can hover on this side giving me cover from anything at ground level. There aren't any power cables or stair cases I can fly into and if this route is blocked." Her elegant light blue finger traced what looked to be the easiest way to the top of the structure. "You can take this route instead." She indicated a second.

Keung considered her choices and decided they were the best they could do. He downloaded the 3D image and made a few personal modifications then uploaded a copy to Parsi's Omni-tool. He turned towards Parsi.

"The rooftop LZ is our back up. We will go to the backup landing if we call for it or we are on the ground for more than six hours after we touch down. After we touch down I want you to circle the area and hot drop some ammo boxes down in the surrounding area, then I want this shuttle way out of our combat zone before you land. Keep the ship idle to hide yourself but I want a new scan as often as possible, let us know if something big happens. Got it?"

She nodded her head whilst keep her eyes forwards. "Ammo boxes, land safe scan and report if shit happens. Got it."

Keung stood and slapped her on her shoulder armour as he left. "Give us a thirty second warning and the count us in from ten. See you later… hopefully."

Keung walked back into Wit and Jonto and found them discussing the technology behind Wit's new pistol.

Keung interrupted them. "Check your Omni-tools please. You should have a new file. A 3D scan of the area and our objectives as they are at the moment. Note please the two blue circles on the map. These are our two options in terms of LZ's…" Keung continued to fill them in on all that Parsi would do whilst they were on the ground.

The next interruption was Parsi on the intercom. "Thirty seconds to dust off. Area still looks clear."

Keung shut down his map which they had all been looking at and stood at the side door holding the rail above for stability. "Ok guys. Here we go. As soon as we hit the ground I want you to follow me into the nearest cover until the shuttle has left. Got it?"

"Yes sir! They repeated in unison.

Parsi's count down began. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2…"


	5. Chapter 5

"…1."

Agent Keung drew a pistol and pointed it at the crack of light that had appeared as the door started to slide open. A cloud of cold gas floated in to meet the warm air within the shuttle but in seconds it had faded out. The door slid open revealing the planet Benning and Phil's pistol followed it making sure the shuttles scans had been correct.

As soon as the door locked to fully open Keung jumped out and gave a hand signal leading the other two and showing them the nearest cover.

"You two keep your heads down right here for just a minute." As he said it he took his own pistol in both hands to assure a better grip and started to sweep the area. Trusting the other two to do exactly as he had ordered.

The engines of Parsi's shuttle roared back to active power and the air buffeted all three of the troops as she took off vertically before darting off in a circle around the complex. Moments later metallic clunks could be heard as the shuttle fired off some ammo boxes for the team to use if needed.

Crouched behind some galactic standard transport boxes left lying around the shuttle landing area neither Jonto nor Wit had seen what they expected. A final metal clunk sounded not too far away and then the engines of the shuttle began to fade away to nothing. The two were feeling a little uneasy that they had been planet side for at least two minutes and so far they had done nothing but hide. Finally Keung knelt down behind the cover and started talking.

"Wit use your stealth skills to scout the local area."

"How long should I take?" His tone exactly the same as it was before, like being in a live fire mission made no difference to him.

"You have up to five minutes, no more. Go!" Wit faded to nothing before their eyes and with a slight shuffle of dust from the floor he left his companions and began to scout cautiously forward. Moving quickly over open ground and pausing by the best cover available, allowing his tactical cloak ability time to regen before using it again.

"Jonto."

"Sir."

"Pop your head up here and keep an eye out. If you see anything that isn't an immediate threat then tell me and we can decide what to do… and remember Wit is out there somewhere so DO NOT open fire unless you know for sure it's an enemy, as you maybe shooting our teammate. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Jonto settled his Vindicator on top of the cargo box and took a knee. Something which Keung always noticed. One of the core mistakes in modern combat was the lack of use of cover and the extra stability it provides for almost any weapon.

Satisfied their position was temporarily secure Phil took a knee and brought up his Omni-tool. He accessed his mission log and found the mission details button was highlighted green. Which meant they were close enough to the GPS lock coordinates for the details to be unlocked. He tapped the button and watched as the full mission spec filled his screen.

The mission priority was to access a hidden door not too far from where Keung was kneeling. Only a few hundred meters north east. Once there his N7 level clearance would open the door automatically and inside they could access a terminal holding vital Alliance information. Keung didn't have long to look at the full detail of the tech but he glanced at the text and saw something to do with high tech stealth drive developed in unison with the Turian fleet and the Citadel council.

This slum clearly wasn't a slum. The more Keung thought about it the more it seemed to be some kind of fake installation. Created over the top of a secret engineering facility made between the Human Alliance and the Turian military.

"Sir! I can hear footsteps." Jonto's voice was quite steady but Keung expected this to be an imitation of his colleges who were far more used to being in live combat zones. After a couple of seconds the footfalls ended and Wit materialised in cover beside the other. Breathing faster than usual from running he started his report.

"All clear in every direction for some fifty metres. And I can't see much beyond that. My line of sight was blocked by other structures."

"No civilians?"

"No life forms at all."

"OK. Let's assume we have been lucky and beaten the enemy here, both of you check your maps. I have made a few modifications, our new objective and a rough route to it. Once we get there my Omni-tool will open a hidden door and we will have access to our goal." Keung took another quick glance up above the cover to make sure everything was still quite, satisfied he dropped back down. "Now we're going to move fast but not carelessly so. I will move first, once I've found cover I will check and clear the area then give you two the signal to move up. Both of you will then go to the cover ahead of me and do the same, check and clear then signal me to move forward. OK?"

"Yes sir." They replied in unison again.

Keung gave them a final nod and vaulted the cover they had been resting against sprinted for the nearest cover at the top of the loading ramp, moving at a decent speed for someone of his age. He slammed into the cover shoulder first and snapped up straight away to scan for enemies. He swept everything he could see then used his left arm to signal his colleges forward. As he heard them approach he pointed to where he wanted them to get into cover. A small chuck of concrete not too far in front of him.

They covered each other all the way to the North West corner of the facility. Not seeing or hearing anything of interest. With Jonto and Wit covering a vast open area from an elevated position Keung took cover against a door frame leading to the objective. He popped his head round and silently went back to his team.

"Wit cover this corner. Jonto come with me."

The team did as he asked and adjusted position.

"Jonto we have four Geth just around this corner."

"Geth sir, that doesn't bode well."

"Why not?"

"Geth don't work in low numbers. If there are four around that corner then there must be more nearby. If not on the ground then on board nearby ships."

"What's the best way we take them out quietly?"

Jonto shuffled uncomfortably. "Sorry sir but once you take one Geth out all nearby Geth will 'feel' it. It's how they work."

Keung sighed and thought for a moment. He spoke using the comm. "Right you two listen up. Wit you're good right there. After I take out the enemy in here I need you to keep an eye out for any response units sent our way."

Wit's response was spoken fast. "Affirmative."

"Jonto you're with me. We are going to see if we can't con a little more time out of these machines. Come on." Keung led the way and they slipped either side of the door frame. Both spied on the Geth who were gathered around what appeared to be a blank wall panel. The one nearest it had its hand pressed to the wall. They seemed to be studying it. Keung took something that Jonto couldn't quite see from one of the pouches on his legs and rolled it towards the Geth. The object went between the nearest Geth's legs and came to a natural stop near the centre of the group. Keung indicated for Jonto to get behind cover and quietly spoke into his mic. "Fire in the hole boys!" Then he thumbed a small button on his omni-tool and everything inside the room exploded.

Keung and Jonto eased round the corner with weapons at the ready. They stepped into a fine cloud of dust and ash. The four Geth lay all over the room in parts. Keung went straight to the far end of the room and scanned the small courtyard beyond. A small metal ladder led to yet more living quarters but there were no more enemies in sight. Philip turned to find Jonto picking though the ruins of the Geth.

"Jonto guard that door, call out if you see anything." Keung pointed to the third point of entry to the room and Jonto shuffled to it.

"All clear and secure in here Wit."

"I hear you. No sign of anything out here."

Keung felt for a first mission this was all going quite well with no major slip up's so far. He turned to the wall panel the Geth had been studying and raised his omni-tool. Something flashed green due to the proximity of the objective and the wall panel slid aside to reveal a computer server slightly taller and wider than himself.

Having tried a few basic methods to access the information Keung decided enough was enough. "How's it looking outside guys?"

"All clear here."

"I don't see anything."

"Ok. Wit move in here and replace Jonto. Jonto when relived move to me."

After Wit had taken up place at the door Jonto jogged the few steps to Keung. "Jonto I have just given you full access to my omni-tool. I need every bit of information from this server downloaded to a secure file as fast as possible."

"I'm on it." Without another word the Quarian took a knee against the wall and started typing extremely fast on his omni-tool. Keung walked to the opposite side of the main door and waited. He had no idea how long it would take but before the first minute had passed Parsi's voice crackled through the comm.

"A.P.K we have a serious problem!"

"Go Parsi, I can hear you."

"A Geth dropship has just entered my scanning range. It's heading straight towards your location!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Copy Parsi. Go dark till you hear our call for pick up."

"Copy A.P.K… Be careful."

Keung's mind raced with all their options. "Jonto how's it coming?"

"It's ok. I am into the server and taking as much data as I can fast as possible."

"Anything you can do to speed it up?"

Silence followed for a moment then Jonto stood up and slapped his faceplate. "Of course! I need full access to the team's omni-tools."

Wit tapped a few times on his orange screen and nodded to Jonto.

Jonto was now tapping at the most incredible pace Keung had ever seen. After a couple of minutes he made to check the other entrances to the building but was stopped by Jonto shouting.

"Stop. Stop. Stop! I'm sorry Sir but I need everyone to stay within five feet of the server. I have rigged everyone's omni's to work together to pull the data. If anyone leaves that range then speed drops off significantly. If we all stay where we are we will have all the information in approximately four and a half minutes."

Keung was about to congratulate Jonto on his innovation but Wit, still looking out the door, was the one to speak first.

"I am afraid leaving the download zone will be unavoidable. We have incoming!"

Keung snapped back into his cover by the main door and waved Jonto back to his position by the server. He was just in time to see several Geth troops drop as the ship went racing overhead at an incredible speed, shaking the complex. The good news it seemed was that the Geth weren't there to bomb them to oblivion otherwise it would have started already.

"Wit scout out and radio back what you see. Go now before they get too close."

"Understood." Was all he said before he was gone again.

"Jonto I need you to stay by the server as much as possible. If I leave this room you need to keep your head on a swivel. Got it?"

"Yes sir." He replied retrieving his vindicator from his back and clicking the safety off.

Something caught Keung's eye in the distance just as Wit's voice shot from the comm in whispered bursts.

"Agent Keung. I am afraid the news isn't good. We have multiple types of Geth on the ground. Standard Geth troopers are many. I have also seen a couple of flame units and some Geth hunters. What would you like me to do?"

The object Keung had seen in the distance was a Geth hunter in full cloak. It had stopped during Wits report and was facing his direction. Keung decided his and Jonto's best option was to hunker down where they were and let the download finish.

"Wit I need you to thin the herd from the rear. Use your stealth skills and sword, try to take them out singularly or in twos. Don't draw too much attention to yourself and maintain the outer perimeter. Give us a heads up if anything else gets dropped. Understood?"

"Got it! Good luck."

"To you as well. Jonto cover the other side of this door."

Keung and Jonto settled into the door frame and readied their weapons. Keung still using just one of his Carnifex pistols.

"Jonto can you see the Geth hunter walking towards us under cloak?"

Jonto popped his head out and scanned the open area before him. He spotted the Geth approaching them about halfway across the courtyard. "I see it."

"Right, duck back and get your EMP ready." Jonto tapped twice on his omni-tool and nodded to Keung.

"Wait for it to come right through the door then hit it with a small burst. I'll deal with it and you pop out and engage anything else coming our way."

Jonto pointed his prototype EMP device across the door frame and waited for the first sign of the hunter to appear. Keung took his pistol in his left hand and activated his omni blade on his right. At the first shimmer of cloak tech coming through the doorway Jonto shot his EMP straight into the Geth, deactivating its cloak. It's the cloak fizzed away the Geth collapsed onto the ground in between the two, robbed of its energy. Keung's arm was moving before the Geth hit the floor so they impacted almost at the same time. In one almighty noise Keung's arm blade removed the Geth head from its attachments. Jonto heard its head roll around as he braced himself and popped out of cover. Geth troops had begun to file towards them from the top of the landing pad area. Jonto squeezed the trigger of his vindicator and saw the nearest Geth take the three round burst in the chest, throwing it back a few steps but not destroying the target. He fired another burst and this time the final round hit the Geth directly in its main photoreceptor. Shattering its main glass 'eye' and collapsing the AI into a pile of junk. Something Jonto had always dreamed of doing.

As the second Geth fell to the floor Keung kicked the headless corpse down the stairs and dropped another Geth trooper with two shots. He hit cover just as the Geth returned fire and their light weight slugs started to ring off the nearby metal work.

"How's the download looking Jonto?" Keung shouted to be heard over the incoming fire and then popped out to issue another few shots from his pistol. This time only dropping one enemy as another took two rounds directly in the chest. Punching a massive hole through its middle but it seemed to carry on regardless, firing back at Keung and hitting him with enough slugs to take half his shield down.

As Keung dropped back into the door frame Jonto shouted his response. "It's nearly done Sir. Seventy five percent and rising. I think we need another few minutes."

Wit's voice came over the com. "Brothers. You have two flame units coming at you from the rear West door. Close range! They will be on you in seconds."

"Thanks Wit. Jonto maintain fire from this position I'll deal with the flame units."

Keung hurried from his cover to the other side of the room taking minor damage as he crossed the open door. He put his back to the wall and drew both his pistols. As the first flame unit appeared Keung leapt at it and knocked its weapon to the side so it couldn't aim at him or Jonto. He then used his high damage pistol to put two rounds into its chest. The AI staggered backwards into the small courtyard and Keung followed it as close as possible so the second flame unit couldn't get a clear shot at him. Just as the Geth regained its balance Keung put his armour piercing pistol to its face plate and pulled the trigger once.

As it fell to the ground the second flame unit opened up at him and Keung reacted instinctively, he rolled towards one side of the yellow Geth dropping his pistol from his right hand as he went so he could activate his arm blade. Clear of the fire for a second he put all his rage into one swipe at its knee joint and sliced straight through it. Sending the Geth toppling over towards him and only narrowly missing pinning him to the ground. Phil then stepped over the fallen Geth and placed his foot on its weapon, feeling things snap as the put more weight down upon it. He then lined up his armour piercing pistol to the side of its head and emptied the clip, sending shards of metal and glass everywhere.

"Agent Keung. Enemies are low in numbers, last group of two hunters and three troopers now approaching down the main ramp. I think I can deal with the three at the back if you and Jonto can take out the two at the front."

Keung jogged back to his cover inside the main building. "Ok Wit just let us know when you want us to engage."

"Roger that."

Keung addressed Jonto while scanning the ground outside. It seemed Jonto had dropped quite a few enemies whilst he had been dealing with the Flamers. He could see the final five enemies approaching. "You catch all that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok when Wit gives the signal we pop out at the same time. You take the enemy nearest the front left I'll take which ever one is nearest the front right. And try not to shoot Wit!"

Keung kept poking his head out from cover to better see the Geth approach. At about middle distance between the two higher platforms all five Geth were firing up at his location.

Keung saw a shimmer of cloak tech behind the Geth and dropped back into cover checking his weapons.

Wit's voice was as full of fury as a Salarian could ever have been as he yelled and stuck his first enemy. "NOW!"

Jonto and Keung rounded their corners to see the Geth trooper at the rear advancing and firing but with its head flying through the air above. As the body seemed to register the catastrophic damage and fall to the ground a second swing removed both arms of the next, its Geth rifle and hands falling to the floor to carry on firing until spent. Wit's cloaking tech finally ran out as the third Geth trooper turned to see him Wit ducked away from its fire and almost gently placed the tip of his blade on its chest.

Keung had killed his Geth hunter in just a couple of shots and was turning to help finish Jonto's target when it dropped dead also. Both of them watched their enemies fall to the ground and edged out from cover to see what Wit had done.

As they looked on he stood up in front of his seemingly paralysed enemy. He then whipped the blade away from its chest and preformed a beautiful spinning back kick onto its lower torso, launching it backwards. The Geth slammed into a staircase leading to another set of shacks and then exploded in a bust of blue electricity.

"Oh wow!" Jonto seemed to be lost in the moment, just looking at the scene and in all probability replaying it in his head in slow motion. Keung was impressed with Wit's moves also but wasn't quite as awed as Jonto.

"Your electric blade?"

"It was. Once it reaches maximum level the strikes have a paralysing capability, after the blade leaves them they then become explosive. Had you and Jonto failed to kill your targets I would have thrown him at the hunters. It would have been a useful distraction."

"Ok, back to perimeter duties please. This mission shouldn't be on for much longer." Wit nodded and ran back up the ramp towards the landing area.

"Jonto." Keung got no response out of him. Still lost in thought at what he had seen.

Keung repeated with authority. "Jonto nar Teema!" He jumped as if roused from a deep sleep.

"Sorry Sir. I… er… did you see that?" He said pointing uselessly where the fight had taken place.

"I did." Keung replied quite patiently. "How's our download coming?"

Jonto checked his omni-tool and tapped around. "Thirty seconds Sir." Keung nodded the kid sounded quite pleased with himself. He didn't know off the top of his head if Quarian's had an equivalent of an adrenal gland but he suspected the kid was feeling good to be alive. He decided that now was a good time to call Parsi for extraction.

"Parsi come back."

"I'm here A.P.K, how's everything going there?"

"Team ok. Many dead Geth. Objective should be secure in about fifteen seconds. We would like to get out of here ASAP please."

Keung expected a response but after more than a few seconds nothing came through. Finally losing his nerve waiting for a response he made check the connection but was interrupted by Wit.

"Sir we have a BIG new problem." His voice came through with traces of fear.

Before Keung could ask the ground shook like a meteor had stuck not too far away. "What was that?"

"I am not sure what it's called but it's the biggest Geth I have ever seen. It resembles a tank but it's walking on four legs and it's landed on our extraction point."


	7. Chapter 7

"That sounds like a Geth Armature to me but I hope I am wrong. If Parsi shows up now that thing will rip straight through the shuttle."

Jonto shuffled nervously. "What if Parsi heard part or all of your message. She would be on her way here right now."

"I concur. Parsi's never been one to wait in the unknown. I estimate we have four maybe five minutes before she shows up and without comm's she will pull into the primary LZ and right into that thing."

"Sir the download is complete. All information is now stored on your omni-tool."

"Thanks Jonto, excellent work under pressure. Wait here a moment."

Keung jogged to the now useless server and placed a flame grenade onto its side. "Wit what's our new friend doing?"

"Waiting on the landing pad. I am can't be sure but I think it's scanning the area."

Keung jogged back to Jonto and tapped him on the arm and gestured him to follow as the sever burst into flames.

"Wit we are going to get some ammo and then we're coming to you." Keung flicked his mic off briefly and spoke to Jonto. "The nearest ammo box should be at the bottom of this stair case, let's go."

The two filled up their ammo pouches with all they could get. Keung found another grenade and Jonto stocked up on ammo like he would never see another ammo box again.

Without any prior warning a huge explosion rocked the complex.

"Wit? Report."

"Agent Keung. The Armature must have sensed me somehow. It started to glow in the face so I thought it wise to move. I hate to inform you that its main cannon has enough fire power to eradicate the buildings we have been using for cover."

"Are you injured?"

"Minor injury Agent Keung. Some shrapnel went through my arm. It's not too bad. I am already treating it with Medi-gel."

"Ok, fall back to a safe location. Jonto and I are going to move in a little closer. Then we have to come up with a plan to take it down in three and a half minutes."

"Roger that Keung."

Keung and Jonto moved as fast as possible to the top of the main ramp that most of the enemy Geth had used when attacking them. The Geth Armature's head was clearly visible from where they crouched in cover. From the landing pad where it stood it was still scanning the remains of the building Wit must have been in. The outside metal wall had been blown apart and black smoke was billowing into the sky. Hopefully the smoke would make Parsi cautious on the way in.

Keung popped up to have a better look at the enemy. A plan started to form in his mind.

"Wit are you still combat ready?"

"I am Sir. What would you like me to do?"

"Start charging your sword please and have your Scorpion pistol ready, when Jonto and I take the Geth's shields down I need you to hit its neck with as many rounds as you can. Once it blows hopefully some of its armour will be taken off. We will then distract it and you can close in and hit it. Received?"

"Received. How are you going to take its shield down?"

Keung hadn't got that far ahead. "Don't know yet. Never had to tackle one of these things before. Jonto?" He looked to Keung in response. "What do you know about Armatures?"

"Well Sir. They are designed anti infantry mobile platforms. Like Wit said really, it's a tank. I think firing everything we have at its neck is the most viable plan. Maybe a fully charged shock from Wits sword will be enough to blow out its eye."

"Ok. You hear that Wit?"

"I did. I will fire a full clip of my pistol at its neck as soon as its shield is down."

"Roger that." Keung turned to Jonto. "How powerful is your EMP?"

"Not anywhere near that good. At full power I might take half its shield. And I am not anywhere near full power as the download took a lot of power."

"It's better than nothing. Start charging now, and reload you rifle with a full clip."

Keung's plan so far was to hit it with everything they had as quickly as possible and hope for the best. He readied both his pistols and turned for a better angle on the Armature when he found himself looking directly at one of Parsi's dropped ammo boxes.

"Jonto if that thing turns towards me distract it in any way you can."

"Yes Sir. Where are you going?"

"To get some extra fire power." Keung popped his head up to see if it was looking his direction and when he saw it wasn't he darted towards the ammo box as fast as he could.

The ammo box wasn't far away but for something so huge it could turn incredibly fast. Maybe it saw him. Maybe it heard him. But it didn't matter. Its flash light head turned towards him and started to glow. Jonto wasn't slacking when it came to his role. He popped up from cover and hit the giant with a whole clip.

At the last possible moment the Geth's head turned and unleashed its full fire power at Jonto. The concussive force of the shot knocked Keung into the metal railings he had been crouched next to and sent up a massive dust cloud.

"Jonto are you ok?"

No response came. Keung had to work quickly. He activated his grenade and stuffed it into the full ammo box.

Using more muscle than he thought would be necessary he hauled the ammo box to the top of the ramp and pushed it as hard as he could. The little red box didn't role very well but it got to the bottom of the ramp.

Keung ran back to where he left Jonto using the dust cloud as cover. Closer now he could see the Geth's shot had hit the middle of the concrete block Jonto was hiding behind. It had withstood the blast quite well, considering what it did to the building. He found Jonto in one piece. He was flat on his back behind the cover holding his head. He might have been briefly knocked out by the blast, or it could just be the concussive effect from being so close. Either way he helped Jonto up to a crouch and steadied him at the shoulder.

"Brace yourself Kid!"

The ammo box explosion shook everything with nearly as much force as the Geths own weapon. Keung popped straight up from cover holding both his Carnifex pistols and opened up on the Geth. Before both clips were spent Jonto had popped up also and fired his EMP cannon into the giant's chest causing its shield to fizz away to nothing. The tank like life form barely seemed phased by the barrage and opened up with an immensely powerful machine gun on the side of its head. Keung and Jonto dropped back behind cover just in time to see the glowing rounds fly over their heads.

Keung yelled as loud as he could as the rounds exploded against the building behind him and started to chip away at his shields. "Now Wit!"

Four small, surprisingly slow projectiles left the destroyed building and landed in fairly close proximity on the Geths long neck. A few seconds later another explosion ripped a small hole in the neck armour. Still the machine barely staggered at the damage. It turned and sprayed its machine gun into the destroyed building at random.

Keung and Jonto didn't even have to think about it. They both shot up and opened fire on their enemy trying desperately to distract its attention away from Wit. Jonto emptied his Vindicator onto the Geth trying to keep its shield from starting the regen process whilst Keung took delicate aim with his armour piecing pistol at the hole in its neck trying for maximum damage. His second shot stuck true and the Geth turned towards them once again. Keung used one last round to shoot the Geth directly in the face plate as it started to glow once again. He thought he saw it crack but he couldn't be sure. Keung and Jonto both ducked and braced for another close call.

"Now Wit, NOW!" Keung yelled, adrenaline rushing through his body and a grin spreading across his face. As insane as it sounded he loved this! How did he ever let himself retire?

Wit rushed the Geth in full cloak, charged sword at the ready. He leapt off one of the boxes and thrust his sword perfectly into the open wound until it hit the armour on the other side of its neck. The electrical discharge of the sword combined with the charge held from its own weapon caused the Geth to seize and jerk at random until it eventually it collapsed face plate first onto the ground. Strangely silent considering all they had just been through to take it down.

Keung and Jonto strolled down the platform watching Wit empty his last clip of Scorpion rounds into the fallen Geths face plate.

Wit turned his back on the Geth and looked up at them as his shots exploded as one and destroyed the giants head. "Just in case."

Keung arrived nodding his head. "Smart move, I was about to do something similar."

The three of them only had to wait thirty seconds or so before Parsi's shuttle appeared in the sky. In all the excitement Keung had forgotten to radio her.

"Parsi come back."

"Keung? Hey. What's with all the smoke?"

"Last enemy was larger than usual. We needed a little extra 'thump' to help take it down. Not an issue."

"Ok then. The team ok?"

Keung glanced at Jonto who was sitting on a concrete block holding his head in both hands. He looked up and gave Keung an 'ok' sign. A quick glance at Wit as he leaned against the fallen Geth and cleaned his blade. The wound in his arm still coated in medi-gel. He seemed not to notice it.

"A few bumps and bruises but I think we're ok."

Parsi called out a ten second warning over the radio and the three ground members gathered without a word at the edge of the platform, ready for pick up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok Guys. As far as first missions go that was really impressive. Wit your close combat skills are very impressive. It's rare to see such hand to hand talent outside of the Krogan or Drell races."

Wit smiled a broad Salarian smile. "Thank you Agent Keung. But I have seen a human whose skills surpass my own. And I have heard rumours of Turian's who fight like me. Although I have never had the chance to see any of them. "

Keung nodded. "Ah yes, the Turian Secret Service. So secret that we don't even know their real code name." His thoughts turned to what Jonto had done and how he performed as a rookie.

"How do you feel Jonto?"

The Quarian looked up from disassembling his Vindicator on one of the fold down tables. "I don't really know Sir. I… er... I think I might need a medical scan when we get back."

"We'll get you a full medical when we get back to the Citadel. But for what it's worth, I don't think I have ever seen anyone handle themselves better on their first mission. And that program you made to use all our omni-tool's to pull the information faster than normal, when we get back if you would upload the program to our N7 server we could distribute that to other operatives and it will help a great deal."

Jonto looked as unsure as Keung could ever tell beneath his faceplate, so he added. "The N7 division always looks out for its own Kid. And once those in command see what you have contributed with this program I'm sure they will give you fair compensation. With a few HUD upgrades like where the team have to stand for maximum effect and how much time remains on the download etc, I am sure they would pay enough for you to get a small ship. Hell if we make it through this war you might even get a decent sized cargo ship out of it."

Jonto had sat a little straighter when Keung had mentioned getting his own ship. "I'll make the upgrades workable before we dock!"

"There's no need to hurry. Once we get back we are having a standard twenty seven hour break. Then if you are both agreeable I'll sign the team back on for another mission?"

Wit held out his hand to Keung and they shook hands. "I would be happy to work with you again, as long as we remain doing vital work, I believe this war maybe the end of civilisation as we know it and I am determined to play an active part."

"If I have anything to say about it we will remain central to this war. How about you Jonto?"

"I would like to work together again. I am interested in how high I can get on the N7 scale. Even getting on the 'leaderboard' so to speak will be impressive to my fleet and family when I get home."

"Ok then. Well done gents! You now stand at ease from N7 duty until your next mission. Try and remain healthy once we land and give me a call if you need help with anything."

As a mark of respect Keung nodded to his new team members and departed to the pilot's cabin.

"Hello Parsi."

"Hey A.P.K. Anything to report?"

"Not much. I have two very talented new N7's and one of them needs to be dropped by a hospital when we get back home if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

They travelled in silence for some time until Parsi turned to Keung and looked him dead in the eye. "How does it feel to be back?"

"It felt fantastic at the time! But now I think that might have been the adrenaline, because I am just tired. Wake me when we get to the Citadel." Keung said as he stretched out in the co-pilots chair.

 **The end.**


End file.
